


all those nerves for nothing

by reheated_soup



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reheated_soup/pseuds/reheated_soup
Summary: Tommy was not a person who got nervous easily.Actually, he should amend that statement.TommyInnit did not get nervous easily. The actual Tommy, as much as he tried to avoid it, was a sixteen year old boy, and also an anxious mess. And right now, Tommy was freaking the fuck out.Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno (and maybe Phil in the future) meet-up!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 494





	1. nerves for nothing

Tommy was not a person who got nervous easily.

Actually, he should amend that statement.

_TommyInnit_ did not get nervous easily. The actual Tommy, as much as he tried to avoid it, was a sixteen year old boy, and also an anxious mess. And right now, Tommy was freaking the fuck out.

It was a cold February morning, the chill biting through all of his four layers and threatening to make him tremble more than ever. He grabbed tightly to Wilbur’s hand as they walked down the pavement of London, trying to ground himself in any way possible.

“Jesus, Toms, you’re gonna cut off my circulation,” Wilbur laughed, his breath condensing in the cold air. Tommy dropped his eyes, loosening the grip.

“Sorry,” he muttered offhandedly.

“‘S okay, man,” Wil’s voice took on a confused tone, and Tommy could practically picture him cocking his head. He huffed out a laugh, before shivering and pressing closer, lengthening his stride to match the other’s. “Tommy, you really should have brought more layers. I told you the forecast before we left. Do you want my coat?”

“No, Wil, I’m fine!” the teen looked up insistently at that. Wilbur glanced at him from the corner of his eye, doubt evident in his face. Tommy grumbled in mock annoyance. “Heathrow’s gonna be plenty warm once we get inside, and it’s not even that far away! Besides, ‘m not cold.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Wilbur shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “Techno will probably make you take his on the way back, though, so you’re just delaying the inevitable.” As they rounded a corner, he nudged the boy beside him, before poking Tommy hard in the shoulder. “There it is! I’ll race ya!” In front of them, London Heathrow Airport stood tall. Wilbur began darting towards it, throwing glances over his shoulder to make sure Tommy was following. The teen groaned good-naturedly, before racing after his pseudo-brother.

By the time he managed to reach the entrance, he was panting hard, but grinning wildly. As he slowed down, leaning forward on his knees, he swatted the older on the shoulder.

“Wil...you prick,” he wheezed out. Wilbur only chuckled, pushing back his brown hair and neatening it under his beanie, before reaching for the massive metal doors that led into the airport. Suddenly, the anxiety that Tommy felt earlier came back full force, and before he could even think he reached out a hand.

“Wait-!” he couldn’t stop the panicked tone his voice took on. Wilbur paused, looking back at Tommy with a quizzical and worried glance, waiting for him to continue. The teen stood awkwardly for a moment, before shaking himself off, grabbing Wil out of the way of the entrance and towards a corner.

“Um...I just…Well, I mean- uh- fuck,” he groaned, letting go of Wil and burying his face in his hands. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur sounded so concerned, and it just made Tommy hot with embarrassment. He sighed, peeking his eyes out from behind his fingers.

“...What if Tech doesn’t like me?” he mumbled out, avoiding Wilbur’s eyes awkwardly. “I-I mean-” he began to defend himself, “I-I know we’ve spoken before, and like- we get on alright over Discord and everything! I just...I’m worried. What if he thinks I’m annoying, or too quiet or something? I wouldn’t know what to do,” Tommy finished lamely, slumping against the wall. He crossed his arms before glancing up at Wilbur tentatively.

“Oh, Toms,” the older murmured, before he reached forwards, wrapping the teen in a tight hug. Tommy felt his trembling slowly still, and buried his face into Wilbur’s coat with a sigh, wrapping his own arms tightly around his brother. They stayed like that for a few moments before Wilbur spoke.

“You know Techno could never hate you, right?” there was a soft edge to Wilbur’s voice as he spoke, cheek pressed against Tommy’s hair. “I don’t think he could even dislike you, you’re as much his little brother as you are mine. Besides…” Wilbur pulled away for a moment, giving the teen a fond and wistful grin. “I felt the same when we met up in Brighton. I was so worried you would think I was overbearing, or stuffy, or an asshole, or even just plain unfunny.” Tommy felt his heart clench a little, and he gripped Wil’s arm.

“But Wilbur, I know you, and you’re none of those things!” he insisted, before pausing, eyes widening. “...Oh.”

“Yeah,” Wilbur laughed, looking pointedly at his brother. “Exactly. Now let’s go pick up big brother Techno, alright?” He held out a hand, and Tommy gladly took it as they made their way back to the doors.

The massive hall of the airport was fairly crowded, especially for a Tuesday morning. Tommy craned his neck upwards to gaze at the massive beams of the airport, before bringing his eyes back down to sweep the crowd. Although Techno hadn’t given them so much as a photo to work with- “ _It makes it more interesting_ ,” he’d told them on Discord with a laugh in his voice- Tommy still vaguely remembered the man’s older videos where he’d shown glimpses of himself. Even still, ‘white guy with brown hair’ was not a lot to go off of, especially for Heathrow Airport.

His eyes suddenly snapped to a mop of brown hair in the crowd, and Tommy was off, pushing through the people, his tunnel vision tuning out the deafening sounds of the crowd. He elbowed past the masses of the crowd, craning his neck. If anything, the person seemed to be getting even further away. He groaned, turning behind him.

“Wilbur, I can’t get-” Tommy turned, only to find no one behind him. His eyes widened, and he quickly looked around frantically trying to find his brother. The crowd seemed to close in around him, almost drowning him in how closely everyone was packed, and Tommy tried to take a few gulps of breath to calm himself. It was fine. He told himself, and the cold tendrils of panic seemed to recede when he remembered his phone. Grasping it tightly, he pulled it out and, with shaking hands, began to find Wilbur’s contact, but was stopped by a low voice next to his ear.

“Hope you’re not lost there, Theseus.”

“Shit-!” Tommy yelped, whirling around in surprise and a little fear. “Wait...Techno?” The teen squinted. There were a few moments of silence as he stared at the grinning man before him, a slight frown on his face. Finally, Techno broke the silence, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Uh...hi?” he laughed as Tommy stood practically silent. This was not the reception he expected.

“...Why’s your hair pink?”

Tommy grinned as a loud snort came from his older brother. His hair was, in fact, in a short bun, and also bright pink. He seemed to be trying to contradict this with a beige leather jacket.

“Y’know, I don’t know what I expected,” Techno groaned, but a grin was covering his face, and Tommy went crashing into his arms as he held them out for a hug. “It’s great to see you,” Tommy heard him hum softly.

“It’s great to see you too,” he grinned into the man’s shoulder. They finally broke away, and Techno spared him another warm smile before his brow furrowed in confusion.

“So, where’s-”

“Tommy!”

Tommy would have jumped ten feet into the air if Wilbur didn’t grab him tightly by the arm and pull him in for another hug. Damn, he was getting a lot of these today (not that he was complaining). Instead, he pulled away from the embrace to see a wide-eyed and frantic Wilbur, spewing a steady stream of “ _You can’t just run off_ ”’s and “ _I’m supposed to be watching you, your parents would kill me_ ”’s. Tommy huffed a laugh.

“Sorry, Wil, really,” he apologized awkwardly. “But look who I found.” A lopsided grin grew on his face as Wilbur seemed to finally notice Techno, who was beginning to look a little awkward.

“Techno! Holy shit, man, it’s awesome to see you,” Wilbur exclaimed. He quickly pulled Techno in for a hug as well, warmly embracing him before stepping back with a bright smile. However, he quickly frowned in confusion, cocking his head. “Why’s your hair pink?”

It took Techno and Tommy about five minutes to calm down from their laughing enough to tell Wilbur why that was so funny.


	2. sleepy boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know i promised some angst, but this chapter was much too fluffy and also ridiculously long. also, the placement didn't make total sense, so you'll get some next chapter >:] stay tuned!

“Wilbur, can you hand me aux cord?” Tommy asked from the passenger seat of Wilbur’s car, trying to stifle a giggle. It had been about half an hour or so since they had picked up Techno from Heathrow, and the man, despite their initial fairly high-energy greeting, seemed to be exhausted. After being shoved by Wilbur into the back seat to lay down, he’d been out like a light, snoring softly and sprawled out. Wilbur glanced at the teen, a crease in his brow but a slight smile on his face. 

“Toms, you cannot wake up Techno half an hour into his nap. It’s literally like, three a.m. in California right now, so he’s gotta be crazy jet-lagged.” Tommy shrugged.

“You and I both know how fucked up his sleep schedule is, he’d probably still be awake right now anyway. Besides, I wasn’t gonna play anything super loud, I’m not a dick,” he protested. Wilbur opened his mouth to retaliate, a smirk on his face, but was interrupted by rustling from the backseat.

“”Re ya sure about that?” Techno groaned, slurring his words as he sat up. He blinked deliriously, pushing a few loose pink strands of hair out of his face and back into his much messier bun. “Go ahead with the aux,” he added, waving a hand out tiredly. Tommy let a grin slide onto his face as he reached for the aux cord, plugging it into his phone. Almost immediately, an echoey pop-song intro began to play, one a little too familiar. Techno’s eyes shot open as Wilbur and Tommy began to cackle from the front seat. 

_ ‘Getting bored of Walls 2, I should find a new minigame...’ _

“Oh, fuck off,” he laughed, shoving Tommy’s shoulder gently. The teen had been reduced to tears, his laughs sounding more like breathy wheezes as he collapsed in his seat. “You are the worst, I swear to God.”

“ _ Oh my god, the fuck is this? So many OP kits- _ ,” Wilbur sang out, barely masking his own huffs of laughter. Techno groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“My own brothers have betrayed me,” he sighed good-naturedly. Tommy, finally catching his breath, grinned at the pink-haired man from the passenger seat.

“What are you gonna do about it, Big T? Sing another song?” he challenged.

“Maybe I will, gremlin child,” Techno raised an eyebrow. “You know, Taylor has come out with some pretty good songs lately...” he mused, smiling as another wheeze was forced out of the teen. “...or I could always make one called ‘The Dream SMP Has Ruined Me,” he glanced to the side at Wilbur, who had suddenly started paying attention.

“You will  _ not _ , actually,” Wilbur announced determinedly. It was Techno’s turn to laugh then, Tommy joining in with a concerning amount of force.

“Jesus, Toms, are you okay? You sound like you have a collapsed lung,” Techno cackled. The teen was wheezing in the passenger seat, nodding profusely as he grinned. Wilbur snorted, his eyes fixed ahead as he listened to his brothers lose their minds. The energy in the car slowly dwindled, and Techno voiced a quick heads-up as he returned to his nap. Even Tommy yawned before leaning his head against the window.

Both were woken up about an hour and a half later by the Able Sisters blasting at max volume. Tommy screamed, sitting bolt upright with wild eyes, before he relaxed and levelled a glare at Wilbur, who was laughing as he watched Techno try to regain his composure from the high-pitched scream that he had let out. The man grabbed a hair tie, and frowned as he attempted to put his tangled, messy pink hair into a semi-presentable bun. 

“Oh, hey, we’re here,” Tommy remarked in vague surprise as he stared out the window at a generic-looking suburban house. He quickly got out of the car, before pausing and leaning back in. “By the way, Wilbur,” he announced, “-you are a bitch.”

“Can’t argue with that one,” Techno sang as he got out from the backseat, leaving Wilbur spluttering for a response. Tommy moved to the boot of the car, beginning to grab the small backpack that Techno had brought and make his way to the front door. He laughed as Wilbur stuck his tongue out at him, watching his pseudo-brothers struggle with the absolutely massive suitcase that Techno had brought, heaving it towards the front door. Tommy grinned evilly as they approached, leaning against the door frame, swinging the keys around his finger.

“Goodbye,” he sang as he mimed closing the door on them, meeting a pleasantly exasperated Wilbur and an extremely tired Techno, who threw the suitcase as much as he could to the side. They gently pushed past him, Techno with a poke on his shoulder and Wilbur with a ruffle of his hair, before collapsing onto the latter’s couch with a groan. Tommy moved to sit on the floor, leaning his head on Wilbur’s leg. There was a moment of silence before Wilbur spoke up.

“What the fuck did you put in that suitcase, Techno?” he blurted. The pink-haired man let out a noncommittal grunt, sprawled out with his face buried in a pillow. Tommy huffed a laugh, before pausing in thought. He stood up abruptly, beginning to make his way to the kitchen.

“Do you guys want any cocoa?” he called over his shoulder.

“It’s called hot chocolate, you Tory,” came the reply. Tommy snorted, turning so they couldn’t see his smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he confirmed, beginning to go through the process, pulling out the cocoa powder, sugar, and milk, and turning on the stove for the saucepan. As Tommy waited, he heard Wilbur and Techno talking quietly and in subdued voices in the living room. He forced down the warm feeling in his chest, but couldn’t stop the grin that split his face. Even if they weren’t biologically related, Tommy still couldn’t help but call the two his brothers, because that’s what they were.

He knew because of the way that Wilbur would react when he was being annoying, his expression flipping like a switch between exasperation and fondness at the teen’s antics. He knew because of the way Techno always called him for a couple minutes after a heavy lore stream ‘just to talk,’ and not because he knew how difficult the exile arc was for Tommy. He also knew because of how often they would talk about ‘their little brother’ to others. That thought made Tommy grin a little wider. However, a sudden cough from the door frame snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Techno smiled as he entered, “what’s up? You’ve been standing here for a little while.” He began to take the warmed milk and mix in the cocoa and sugar.

“Ah, you know, just doing Big Man Things!” Tommy quipped, but at Techno’s silence, he paused. “...I’m just really happy you’re here. I mean, I know we joke about it a lot on stream, but you guys really are my brothers, and I’m really grateful that you’re in my life, and here right now,” he looked awkwardly at the floor.

The hug caught him by surprise, but Tommy didn’t hesitate to tightly return Techno’s embrace. He couldn’t hold back a small joke about Techno’s sappiness though, which earned him a huff and a flick on the back of the head.

“You’re our little brother too,” the smile in his voice was obvious. Techno held on for just a moment longer before pulling back. Tommy didn’t say anything about the slight shine in his eyes.

“Are you guys having a brotherly bonding moment without me?” Wilbur sauntered into the kitchen, grinning.

“Nope, too late, you missed it, no bonding moment for you,” Tommy announces, Techno nodding seriously, his arms crossed. Wilbur gasped in mock offense, a hand over his heart.

“Well, I wasn’t there, so it doesn’t even count,” he sniffed, before moving to finish the cocoa that had been abandoned by Tommy and Techno. Tommy snorted, but made a point to press his shoulder to Wil’s as the man stood by the counter, filling three cups with the cocoa. He protested as his brother responded by ruffling his hair.

“Okay, do you guys want to watch a movie?” Wilbur asked, “Driving four hours round-trip is exhausting.” Techno nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I’m still pretty out of it,” he admitted, accepting the mug Wil held out to him. “Tommy?”

Tommy pretended to think for a moment, earning groans from his brothers, before he spoke.

“Could we watch Up?” he asked, barely hiding the smile that grew on his face. Wilbur snorted, and Techno sighed, but they both fondly poked fun at him, making their way to the couch and collapsing on it. As they settled down to watch the movie, Tommy turned to lean against Techno, throwing his legs over Wilbur’s lap. Wil almost pushed him off, but stopped short as he saw the small contented smile on his brother’s face. Techno simply leaned into the teen, resting his own head gently on top of Tommy’s. 

They all pretended that they weren’t bawling their eyes out within the first ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell, i fucking love techno with shoulder-length pink hair. it is my favorite thing about this story now.


	3. long fall (my hopefully lone chapter of angst?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i realized like, halfway through writing this that there is no way in hell tommy's parents in this story would let him stay with wilbur and techno after this, just because he's 16 so pretend they're like... negligent or on a business trip or something!! please ignore my plot holes i beg of you

Tommy hummed a little as he woke, wincing at the feeling of a crick in his neck. He was leaning backwards, against a vaguely uncomfortable pillow, and something also felt like it was squishing him. He shifted uncomfortably, attempting to maneuver out of the situation, but paused as there was a shift of movement from his pillow- or Techno, he supposed, as he glimpsed the flash of pink hair. A grunt accompanied it shortly after.

“Morning,” Tommy murmured sleepily, turning to lean heavier on Techno. There was a mumbled response before the teen felt an arm get thrown around him, hitting whatever was laying on him.

“ _ Ow _ \- what th’ fuck?” Wilbur’s tired exclamation accompanied it, and he shifted from where he was laying on Tommy, groaning. Tommy sighed, following Wilbur’s lead and getting up slowly, stretching, twisting his spine. Techno winced at the cracks coming from his vertebrae as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

Tommy sleepily stood for a few moments, listening to the faint sounds of cupboards closing and bags being opened in the kitchen, before Wilbur’s voice called from down the hall,

“Do you guys wanna go to town?”

‘Town’ as Wilbur referred to it, Tommy found out, was exactly one stretch of road next to the beach where shops were lined right next to the shore. He glanced out the window as the car slowed to a stop, perking up suddenly. 

“Hey, they have a park,” he noticed, glancing back at his brothers with a grin. Sure enough, opposite the beach and vendors was a small well-kept grassy field. As they all got out of the car and closed the doors, Tommy broke into a run for the meadow, which had trees scattered around. “Race you to it!” he shouted back, grinning at the loud shouts of protest from behind him. He had finally reached the border of the park, barrelling towards the grass, when suddenly a familiar head of brown hair raced past him, hitting him with a gust of wind.

Tommy groaned as Wilbur landed with a soft thump on the hard ground, breathing hard. He turned to face Tommy with a smile as the teen slowed to a stop beside him, taking in huge puffs of air.

“Take that, child,” he wheezed, ruffling Tommy’s hair. Tommy, in turn, poked Wilbur in the ribs with a huff. 

“Nice competition, guys,” Tommy let out a snort as Techno strolled up behind him, hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I think I won,” he added nonchalantly, earning pointed glares from his brothers with a laugh. “You know I’m not a fan of running,” the pink-haired man remarked. 

“You’re no fun,” Tommy grumbled. “I have to beat you at something!” he insisted. 

“Maybe try height.”

“I’m literally, like, six centimeters shorter.”

“I don’t even know what those are.” 

Tommy let out a snort, opening his mouth to retort the American, before Techno interrupted. 

“Hey, there’s that tree over there. I could race you to the top and back down?” Tommy turned to follow his gaze, eyes landing on a tree that looked to be about eight or nine meters tall. 

“Oh, absolutely,” he grinned.

“...I don’t know, isn’t it a little tall?” Wilbur asked skeptically, wringing his hands. He stared out at the tree with worry lacing his expression. Techno put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Wil, we’ll be careful,” he reassured the eldest, glancing at Tommy, who nodded seriously. “We’re both able to handle ourselves for one tree climb, as long as we don’t get too competitive.” Again, Tommy nodded in agreement. Wil sighed.

“Okay, just don’t go too fast. Want me to count you off?” he asked, smiling softly. Tommy and Techno quickly nodded their agreement, readying for the sprint to the tree. “Okay. Three...two...one!” 

Wilbur had barely finished the count before Tommy was off like shot across the short stretch of grass, Techno following close behind. He huffed a laugh as he heard the pink-haired man grumble about running, but all too soon made it to the base of the tree. Tommy let his eyes scan over the nearby branches, before he grabbed one low enough, hefting himself up with a foot against the trunk. 

“Hey, Theseus, looking a little slow there, bud.”

Tommy looked up to see Techno a few branches above him, breathing hard but grinning. His hair had fallen out of the bun it was in, and now hung loosely about his face, just brushing the shoulders of his tan jacket. Tommy stilled for a few seconds, trying to think of a good response, before it hit him that Techno had not stopped climbing. He shook himself off, glaring up the tree.

“Hey, you asshole! You know my first priority is humor!” he shouted.

“Yeah, it’s why I did it!” There was a responding yell, even further away this time. Tommy cursed under his breath and began to climb higher, hands gripping the rough bark tightly.

A few minutes passed of silent panting and shoes scuffing against the side of the tree, but finally, Tommy pushed his head through some branches, gasping for breath. He frowned for a moment, looking around for his brother. 

“Techno? Where are ya, big man?” he yelled, turning at the sound of rustling below him. 

“Just climbin’ back down, I made it up there already,” was the response, slightly muffled through leaves.

“What the fuck,” Tommy groaned loudly. “You literally play Minecraft all day, how are you so agile?” There was a chuckle from below.

“I don’t know, but so do you. Now be quiet, gremlin, or I’m gonna fall.”

“ _ Don’t joke about that! _ ” The distant shout came from below, and both Tommy and Techno burst into laughter.

“Sorry, Wil!” Tommy yelled, before popping back under the canopy, quickly reaching for a branch to grab. He found a grip, swinging down another layer, and then another. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, when from below him he heard a small thump. The teen leaned over the edge of the branch he was on, peering carefully down, only to be greeted by the sight of Techno standing firmly on the ground, laughing as he looked up at his brother.

“I won,” the pink-haired man called up. “Now get down before Wil has a heart attack.” Tommy sighed lightly.

“Alright, I’m coming,” he replied. He looked around for a few moments for a good branch to climb back down on, quickly spotting a sturdy spot near the trunk of the tree that sports a deep foothold in the trunk. Perfect. Tommy wrapped an arm around the trunk of the tree to keep himself upright as he lodged his foot inside, putting all his weight on the hold as he reached for the next branch. He grimaced as he looked down, wrenching his gaze away from the far-away ground.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement on the trunk, and Tommy turned to see some sort of angry furry rodent scurrying towards his arm. He screeched, yanking himself away from the secure hold. There was a shout from down below that sounded like Wilbur. It took a moment of his stomach turning for Tommy to realize he was falling, and panic swelled in his chest. He reached an arm out desperately, twisting for somewhere to latch on to. His forearm smacked hard against a branch, and the force sent him spinning to see the ground hurtling towards him. He finally found the voice to scream.

When Tommy woke up, it was to throbbing pain in every part of his body, and a suffocating warmth all around him. He whimpered, the wave of persistent agony overwhelming. Suddenly, the encompassing warmth shifted around him, and despite his throbbing head, he could make out soft voices.

“ _...ommy?_ Tommy, please bud,” Wilbur’s voice filtered through, and Tommy grunted in acknowledgement. If his face weren’t already contorted in pain, he would have frowned at his brother’s tone of voice. The blurry film that covered his eyes seemed to begin to dissipate after rapid blinking. Tommy squinted up, and oh- when did he end up on the ground? His brain couldn’t seem to process the thought properly as another wave of aching pain hit him.

“...W’lby?” Normally, Wilbur would have laughed at the nickname, but instead, he grabbed Tommy in a tight, warm embrace, clutching the teen impossibly close. Tommy was pretty sure he felt dampness on his shoulder. Another wave of pain flashed, this time around his ribs. The aftershocks left him shaking as he wrapped an arm around his brother. 

“Oh, my God, Tommy,” Wilbur whimpered, rocking back and forth gently, his head still tucked into Tommy’s shoulder. The teen began to shift, nudging Wilbur softly till he pulled back. The man’s eyes were red, glassy, and wet, full of tears threatening to spill over.

“Te’no…?” Tommy forced out, ignoring the throbbing pain that responded as he stole more breath. His eyes began to water, and he braced himself as another wave tormented him, tears spilling over and down his cheeks. Wilbur let out a shuddering breath, brushing away some of the droplets gently.

“Techno’s dialing 999, it’s gonna be okay,” he reassured. As if on cue, there was a soft rustle from behind Tommy, a hand gently cradling his head, and he felt himself being transferred away from Wilbur. He whined at the shift in position as it caused a stabbing pain to shoot through his ribs, but it quelled slightly as Techno held him close to his chest, tucking the teen’s head under his. Tommy felt his chest move as the man let out a shaky half-sob, clutching him tighter. A hand began to rub soothing circles on his shoulder, and he recognized it as Wilbur’s. As safe as he felt, pain was still ricocheting in his torso, stabbing his head, and  _ oh _ , why did the back of his head feel so sticky against Techno’s hand?

“Hey, Toms, it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine. Can you tell me where it hurts?” Techno’s monotone voice was soft and shuddering, and Tommy was certain he’d never heard it this gentle. 

“Uh,” he croaks out, “m’ ribs, a-and m’ head.” There was a soft nod from above Tommy as Techno acknowledged his words.

“Okay, how does the pain feel? Do you think anything’s broken?” The pink-haired man’s voice was laced with worry, and Tommy snorted at his words, though he appreciated the concern.

“Dunno, ‘m not a fuckin’ doctor,” he slurred out, squeezing his eyes shut at a wave of dizziness. There was a wet laugh from Wilbur, and even Techno let out a little snort.

“Fair enough,” Wilbur murmured.

“ _ Fuck _ , Toms, I’m so sorry,” Techno sobbed out suddenly, chest wracking, and Tommy felt the man press his face into his hair. At least, he thought he did. Everything was a little too dizzying, and he felt nauseous. Blackness crept at the edge of his vision. He vaguely registered a tight grip on his shoulders, shaking him, but everything felt hazy, and Tommy let himself slip into the terrifying oblivion.

Tommy let out a whine as he found himself returning to consciousness. There was something bright and harsh stabbing at his eyes and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to turn his head away. From somewhere in the room there was a muffled curse, and all of sudden the pain disappeared as he felt surrounded by darkness. Tommy sighed, slowly opening his eyes. 

“Tommy?” a soft whisper came from beside him, and Tommy blinked owlishly, waiting for his blurry vision to fade with few results. He let out a soft grunt, head aching at the vibrations it caused. When his eyes finally cleared, Tommy turned his head sluggishly, taking in his surroundings. He hadn’t been in too many hospitals before, thankfully, but he was pretty certain this was one. The small room was painted what looked to be a pale cream color, though he couldn’t be sure in the darkness. Tommy was in a typical small hospital bed, and next to him were sat Wilbur and Techno, looking at him with worry in their faces.

“...Hi, guys,” he murmured, throat cracking a little. His brothers, who had been watching him like he was going to shatter at any moment, let out massive sighs of relief, practically melting against their chairs. Tommy would have laughed if his ribs didn’t want to murder him at the thought.

“Oh, thank god,” a sigh came from Techno as he pushed his hair back and out of his face, reaching forwards to wrap Tommy in a gentle hug, one that avoided his ribs, the teen was grateful to say. He melted into the warmth, wrapping one of his own arms around Techno slowly. It wasn’t for a few moments that he realized Techno was shaking.

“...Techno?” he whispered. The man pulled back, rubbing the heel of his hand against his face to mask tear tracks.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry,” he finally sighed. “I should never have suggested climbing that tree, I should’ve known something would happen.” 

“It’s my fault too, I let you both go even though it was risky,” Wilbur jumped in quietly. Even in the low light, his eyes shined with guilt.

Tommy frowned as he took in his brothers’ states. Their tall frames were slumped forward, and bags were evident under their eyes. Their faces seemed frozen in concern, brows creasing, their mouths set in grim lines. 

“You know,” he began softly, “it doesn’t really matter whose fault it was.” Wilbur opened his mouth in protest, raking a hand through his air. Techno frowned similarly, twisting his hands. “I’m fine, now, and whoever’s fault it was, I forgive them. I’m just glad you were there.”

Techno sighed, nodding, before giving Tommy a small smile, Wilbur following closely after. Tommy grinned in response, before wincing in pain, he let his head gently rest back where it was.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Well, when you fell, the doctors said that you fractured your ribs pretty badly. Uh, you also split your head open a bit, and got a severe concussion.” Wilbur winced as he recounted. Techno nodded along, looking troubled. Tommy was silent a moment before he whispered softly,

“Sorry for ruining our meetup.”

“What?” Techno’s head shot up at that. His eyes shone with sadness, and he reached a hand forward to rest on Tommy’s.

“Toms, no, you didn’t ruin it at all. Accidents happen, and there’s nothing you can do. We’re just glad our little brother is okay.” He smiled softly, squeezing the teen’s hand before releasing it. “You can sleep now, if you want. You still have a day or so to recover before they let you out. We’ll be here, don’t worry.”

Tommy ignored the tears pricking at his eyes, and smiled, nodding, before shifting as much as he could in the hospital bed and shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry chat we'll get more pink hair techno content next chapter!! by the way the way tommy was speaking when hurt wasn't me trying to infantilize him in case anyone was worried!! it's really fuckin hard to speak when ur in agony dude

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, this was so much fun to write! i'll probably continue this as a short meetup series, honestly, because it's just so wholesome.


End file.
